


Faren in the Cross Hairs

by foppishaplomb, illictic



Series: 2nd Place Divinity's Reach Fanciest Fanfiction [3]
Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Rare Pairings, a great many anime jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/illictic/pseuds/illictic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the remarkable bond that can form between a fancypants noble and a lonely Seraph captain (who is almost as remarkably drunk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abrupt Yaoi Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> as a "joke" we took it upon ourselves to pair our favorite human with our favorite human to make fun of, so we drew it as fast as possible. at some point our heartwarming story may have gotten a little out of control? Drunken come-ons and possibly illegible handwriting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in the Salma District goes differently than Faren expected.

 

EPISODE 1: OUR STORY BEGINS -- FAREN AND LOGAN'S SURPRISING LOVE AFFAIR?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bases used: [ [x](http://notsocuteandfluffly.deviantart.com/art/Yaoi-base-397829448) ], [ [x](http://alaskanwolf18.deviantart.com/art/Yaoi-Kiss-Base-401606555) ]


	2. Sleeping With Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up at the palace.

EPISODE 2: THE ROMANCE CONTINUES -- HOW DRUNK IS HE!?! STICK AROUND!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bases used: [ [x ](http://miss-black-rose18.deviantart.com/art/Yaoi-Base-18-247329205)], [ [x ](http://kawaiisasunaru.deviantart.com/art/Yaoi-base-121570230)]


	3. The Final Catastrophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proceedings come to a head once and for all.

 

EPISODE 3: UNBELIEVABLE! FAREN'S JUMPING PUZZLE AND THE FINAL CHAPTER!

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> base credit: [ [x](http://oolittlepinkyoo.deviantart.com/art/yaoi-base-5-191537300) ]

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS!:  
> 


End file.
